Warming Up
by Irrepressable
Summary: The Doctor has stepped in it again and now he and Clara are stuck in a cave in the dead of winter with only a hot spring to keep them warm. As the temperature goes down outside, things start to heat up inside. When clothes start coming off, Doctor tries not to look, but things quickly change from awkward to sexy.


**Hello, readers! It's me again, back with another story. This one has been hanging around in my head for a while. I know that this kind of thing has been done before, but I thought that I'd put my own spin on it. I can't resist the call of my OTP. I just love these two idiots. I love putting characters in awkward situations. So, dear readers, I present** _ **Warming Up.**_

 **Title: Warming Up**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: The Doctor has stepped in it again and now he and Clara are stuck in a cave in the dead of winter with only a hot spring to keep them warm. As the temperature goes down outside, things start to heat up inside. When clothes start coming off, Doctor tries not to look, but things quickly change from awkward to sexy.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once again, the Doctor had made a mess of things. It had started off as a fairly normal day, but things quickly changed and resulted in he and Clara once again running for their lives. It was just their luck that it happened to be in the dead of winter. They had escaped their pursuers, but a blizzard was blowing in and they had to seek shelter in a cave. As they headed further into the cave, they were both rather irritated. "'Let's go to Glacion,' he says." Clara grumbled. "'We'll see the hot springs, Clara,' he says."

"How was I to know that particular hot spring was sacred to them?" The Doctor defended himself.

"You're supposed to know these things before we get here!" Clara snapped.

"Don't blame this on me." the Doctor argued. "You should have seen the sign."

"You should have seen it, too!" Clara argued back. "Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere in a freezing cave in the middle of winter!"

"How is it my fault that the cave is cold?" The Doctor asked, glancing at the shivering Clara.

"I don't know, but I still blame you for this." Clara replied, burying her hands in her armpits in an attempt to keep them warm from the biting wind that blew into the cave.

"Let's just keep going." the Doctor said. "We should get out of the wind deeper in the cave."

Clara nodded and continued to follow the Time Lord. The continued deeper into the cave, but the turns that they took only protected them so much from the cold. Suddenly, the Doctor asked, "Is it getting less cold in here?"

"It's still freezing. What are we supposed to do, cuddle for warmth?" Clara asked half-teasingly.

The Doctor scowled and said, "That's not funny."

"It would work if you were warmer." Clara sighed. "I suppose it's not your fault that your body temperature is lower than mine."

The Doctor said nothing as they continued further into the cave. After a few more minutes, the Time Lord said, "Clara, I am fairly sure that it's getting less cold here."

"Maybe you're imagining things." Clara suggested. A few minutes later, she realized, "You're right, it is getting less cold in here."

A few more turns and they were completely out of the sunlight's reach. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and filled the space immediately around himself and Clara with a faint glow. "Don't you have a torch?" Clara asked.

"If I knew that I would need one, I would have brought one." The Doctor said irritably.

As he continued deeper into the cave, seeking out refuge from the cold, the Time Lord became aware of the scent of sulfur and other minerals. They were getting close now. He didn't realize what it was until he and Clara were in a moderately sized chamber of the cave. In the center of the cavern was a pool of water, lit with a faint blue glow by luminescent crystals nearby. Steam rose from the water, giving a major clue as to what it was. "It's a hot spring." the Doctor pointed out.

"No shit." Clara grumbled. "It's still freezing in here."

Indeed, the wind from the blizzard had still followed them in. The Doctor gestured for Clara to follow him, which she did. A few feet away from the hot spring, the teacher sat down on a large rock, hoping to take in the heat. Instead, she stood up with a yelp, as the rock was still cold. "It's official!" Clara snapped. "I hate this place!"

"At least we're not outside." the Doctor offered.

"Yeah, but it's getting colder in here." Clara groused. "Can't you light a fire?"

"There's nothing in here to burn." the Doctor replied.

"Great." Clara sighed. "I finally got to see a hot spring, but I'm going to freeze to death in a cave."

She paused as she realized something. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" the Doctor asked.

"We could use the hot spring to stay warm until the blizzard has ended." Clara suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "That might work."

Clara suddenly turned hesitant. "Doctor?"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"If we get our clothes wet, we'll freeze outside." Clara said.

"I'm not bothered by the cold as much as you are." the Doctor replied.

"Yes, but you're still shivering." Clara pointed out.

"Am not." the Doctor replied, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up.

"You need to get warm as much as I do." Clara said awkwardly. "But we can't get our clothes wet."

"I told you, Clara, I can't start a fire." the Doctor snapped.

"I told you, we can use the hot spring!" Clara shot back. "We both know what we'll have to do. You'll just have to bear it."

"Well, if we can't get our clothes wet, then-" the Doctor suddenly realized what she meant and his face turned red. To avoid getting their clothes wet when they entered the hot spring, they would both have to take them off. "I'll be fine!" the Time Lord spluttered. "You'll be fine! I'll look for something to burn!"

"Doctor, you said it yourself." Clara sighed. "There's nothing here to burn. We have no choice."

The Doctor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest before turning away from Clara. Seconds later, he heard the sound of his companion unzipping her skirt, followed by it hitting the ground. Shortly afterwards, there was the rustling sound of clothing being removed. The Doctor's face turned red once more as he listened to Clara disrobe. There was then the sound of Clara slipping into the water with a contented sigh. She then said, "Doctor, you need to take your clothes off."

"I'll be fine." the Doctor said stiffly.

"Doctor..." Clara sighed. "Just listen to me for once. I promise, I won't look."

There was a soft splashing sound and the Doctor turned to see Clara facing away from him. He really, really didn't want to do this. He didn't want Clara to see him naked. It was idiotic of him to feel this sort of vanity, but he wasn't exactly blessed with youth and he didn't want his companion to laugh at his naked body. Clara spoke in her no-nonsense voice, her 'teacher voice', and said, "Doctor, get in the hot spring."

The Doctor swallowed. There was something about that authoritative tone that made him feel a little funny. He was about to remove his coat, but he swallowed and glanced at Clara's naked back. "Don't look." He said stiffly.

"Doctor, I won't look!" Clara groaned.

"Promise?" the Doctor questioned.

"Doctor, just take your clothes off and get in the spring." Clara said in that authoritative teacher-voice once more. It was the kind of voice she would use with a student, though she would never say those words to them because that would be creepy.

The Doctor swallowed and removed his coat before starting to unbutton his shirt. He let it fall to the ground before he started on his boots. When the boots were off, the Time Lord glanced over at Clara's pile of clothes and saw her underwear on the pile. She really was wearing nothing under the water. He swallowed silently. Still, once he was started, it wouldn't do for him to stop. He was hardly chubby, but his stomach wasn't as flat as he would like and he wasn't exactly a body builder. The sparse patch of hair on his chest was grey, as was all the other hair on his body. He glanced at Clara once more before unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his trousers, then sliding them down and stepping out of them. He was then clad only in his underpants. They were his favorite pair with little question marks printed on them. He gulped silently before sliding them down over his narrow hips and down to the ground. He looked over at Clara to make sure that she wasn't looking before stepping into the small hot spring a few feet away from her. When Clara turned to look at him, the Doctor ducked into the water so only his neck was above the water. Clara sighed and said, "You're shy, aren't you?"

"No!" the Doctor said defensively. "I am not!"

"Doctor, I've already seen everything there was to see on your last body." the petite brunette said with a shrug. "Now get over here. You still need to warm up a bit."

"I'm good over here, thanks." the Doctor replied.

"It's warmer over here." Clara pointed out. She then smiled and said, "Come on, sit next to me. I promise I won't bite."

The mental image of Clara nibbling on his neck flashed through the Doctor's mind and he blushed once more, though it was hidden by the faint blue light of the crystals. "Are you _sure_ that it's warmer over on your side?" the Doctor asked.

"Positive." Clara replied.

The Doctor swallowed once more before standing up in the midriff-deep water and heading over to where Clara was sitting. He then took his seat next to her on the oddly flat rocks. He felt insanely awkward, but she had been right. It was warmer on this side. Another bit of wind whistled through the cave and Clara scooted up next to the Doctor before leaning into him. The Time Lord immediately stiffened. "Clara?" he said hoarsely.

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Is that really necessary?" He asked.

"Shut up. I'm keeping you warm." Clara replied sternly.

He really, really liked it when Clara talked to him like that for some reason. He never would admit it, but he kind of liked it when she bossed him around. He would especially never admit that he liked it even more when she bossed him around while naked. He didn't trust his voice, so he didn't comment as Clara snuggled into his side. It was just for warmth, he told himself. Of course, things got a bit more awkward when Clara began to gradually drape herself over him in an attempt to get comfortable until she was literally in his lap. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled into his chest. The Doctor did his best to keep his hands well away from his companion's naked body, so it would be difficult for him to push her off of him. He just sat there stiffly as minutes turned to hours and Clara's breathing slowed until she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. She began to slide down, but the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her up to his chest so she wouldn't slip under the surface. Clara mumbled something in her sleep and nuzzled the damp patch of grey hair on the Doctor's sternum. She shifted in her sleep in an unconscious attempt to get more comfortable on the Time Lord's lap. While she was moving, her bottom was rubbing against some rather sensitive parts of the Doctor's anatomy. Her motions were rousing those parts, causing things to become rather _hard_ for the Doctor, both figuratively and literally. He blushed deeply when he felt Clara's bum rub against his stiff member. He begged whatever power might be out there that his companion would stop rubbing against him and wait until his _problem_ had subsided before waking up. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Clara mumbled softly as she began to stir. As she began to wake up, she suddenly went stiff. Apparently, the Doctor's problem didn't go unnoticed. "Doctor, is that-" Clara gasped.

"It's the friction!" the Doctor blurted. "You were rubbing against me and, well, it was strictly involuntary."

"Sorry." Clara said awkwardly. "Do you want me to move?"

"It'll go away." the Doctor promised. "Just no more rubbing!"

"Right." Clara said with an awkward smile.

They sat there for several long minutes before Clara commented, "It's not going away."

"I told you, it's strictly involuntary!" The Doctor argued.

It was involuntary, but it didn't help that he had a soft, warm Clara on his lap. When she shifted again, she rubbed against him and he let out a hiss. "Sorry." Clara said.

The Doctor squirmed in an attempt to pull away from her, but he only succeeded in rubbing against her and making himself even harder. This was not what he had planned. When Clara wriggled on his lap, she rubbed against him just right and he involuntarily thrust his hips up against her. Clara gasped and the Doctor apologized profusely. "It's fine." the petite brunette replied. "Just... well..."

Clara struggled for words as well. The Doctor was noticeably aroused, but he refused to look at Clara. She couldn't help but giggle at his shyness. The Doctor found his hands on Clara's hips, holding her where she was. When she felt him brush against her, she gasped loudly. The Doctor looked down at Clara's flushed face as she gazed up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. "Doctor?" she whispered.

"Erm," he stammered, "I..."

The expression on Clara's face was rather heated. The Doctor was tormented by the feeling of her against his erection. He leaned forward with a hiss. When he opened his eyes, he realized that his nose was nearly touching hers. They both swallowed as the tension rose between the two of them. Clara shifted, brushing once more against the Time Lord's hardness. The tension, and the Doctor, snapped. He closed the remaining distance between their faces and claimed her lips with his. Clara moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance as the two mashed their mouths together hungrily. The Doctor gripped Clara's hips tightly, thrusting his hips up against her once more. He slid one hand down her body and cupped her womanhood before sliding his finger between her folds. Clara gasped and arched her back, involuntarily presenting her breasts to the Doctor. The Time Lord did not heasitate to lean forward and claim a nipple between his lips, suckling and nibbling at it as he stroked Clara with one hand and massaged her breast with his other. Clara was breathing loudly and, when the Doctor pushed a finger into her, she let out an aroused whimper. She slid a hand down his chest and over his abdomen before gripping his manhood in her hand. The Doctor groaned and buried his face in the crook of Clara's neck. . He continued to push his fingers in and out of Clara's womanhood as she pumped his hard and heavy length with a soft but deceptively strong hand. They were both breathing loudly as they pleasured each other. When the Doctor brushed his thumb against Clara's clitoris, she whimpered once more as he began to rub her. She let out soft gasps in tune with his quiet moans, clenching her eyes tightly shut. She was getting close and he could feel it. It was in that moment that he knew that he had to have her. He wanted her to come with him deep inside of her. He pushed her hand off of him and she looked up at him in confusion as he withdrew his hand from her. "Clara..." he hissed.

As if sensing his question, Clara moaned, "Yes..."

The Doctor lifted Clara over him before lining up with her entrance. He teased her a bit, rubbing his tip against her. She let out a moan of frustration and he decided not to torment her any longer. Seizing her hips in his hands, he pulled her down onto him, sheathing himself deep within her. They both let out simultaneous moans. She was so hot around him that it was unbrearable. He pulled out of her before slamming back in and she let out a sharp cry. He thrust into her once more before setting a steady rhythm. The cavern was filled with the splashing of them moving about in the water, punctuated by the sounds of the pair's lovemaking. The Doctor looked at Clara's face and saw the serene expression on her face as he moved within her. He would have to change that. He lifted her up off of him before pushing her down onto him, simultaneously slamming his hips up into hers. She let out a surprised cry, which turned to gasps and moans as he pounded into her. He continued his harsh, almost brutal rhythm and the sounds Clara was making grew progressively louder. "Don't stop!" She gasped. "Please, I'm so close!"

He was getting close, too. He reached between her legs and began to stroke at her pearl as he continued to thrust up into her. When he felt her inner muscles massaging his length, the Doctor let out a moan as he came, hard, and emptied himself into her. He continued to move in and out of her until she clenched tightly around him, climaxing with a whimper before falling bonelessly against his chest. It took Clara a moment to catch her breath. When she finally did, she was the first one to speak. "That was... unexpected."

"Sorry." the Doctor murmured into her hair.

"Don't be." Clara replied. "That was a hell of a way to warm up."

"In that case, I regret nothing." the Doctor said with a grin.

"Idiot." Clara said with a matching grin before snuggling into the Doctor.

The two of them continued to sit there until the wind finally stopped a few hours later. "The blizzard is over." the Doctor anounced.

Clara let out a sigh and removed herself from the Time Lord's lap. "Come on, then." she sighed.

The Doctor frowned, knowing that this would probably be the last time that the two of them would have sex. The two climbed out of the hot spring and began to dress. Silently, they headed out of the cave. When they were at the mouth of the cave, Clara spoke. "Doctor?"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

Clara stood up on tip-toes and pulled the surprised Doctor down to her level before pressing her lips against his. When she separated herself from him, she smiled at him and said, "It's chilly out here."

The Doctor nodded and made an odd sound. "We'll still be cold when we get back to the TARDIS." Clara continued.

The Doctor looked at his companion, wondering where this was going. He soon had his answer when Clara smiled up at him and said, "How does a hot bath sound when we get back? Will you still be cold then?"

The Doctor brought his lips down to Clara's and kissed her thoroughly. He then growled against her lips, " _Freezing_."


End file.
